pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Ketchum
Other Name(s) Race: Human Gender: Male Birthday: 4, 1, 1995 Age: Season 1 (15) Season 2 (16) Season 3 (17) Hometown: Pallet Town Region: Kanto Height: 5’5 Weight: 195lbs Occupation: Pokémon Trainer, Aura Guardian, Shinobi Martial Status: Single Relatives: *Delia Ketchum (Mother) Series Debut: A New Journey Begins , Chapter 1 'Appearance' Ash is a light skinned boy black hair and hazel eye's with short spiky hair though he usually wears a hat over it. Since "Unforeseen Destiny's" Ash's outfit hasn't changed much, but now he wears a red and white jacket along with a hat of the same color though it has a green like jewel in the center. Along with that he also wears a pair of blue jean pants and a pair of red and black sneakers along with a pair of gloves somewhat like the one's Timothy wears. 'Personality' Since the beginning of the Pokémon series, Ash Ketchum has been the main character. He was 10 years of age when he first appeared in the series. Ash has always been a very caring Pokémon Trainer and a brave one as well. Ash's arrogant personality has gotten himself into many dangerous situations, some of which were near-death experiences. But when it comes to real Pokémon Battles, he has always been a very competitive trainer. Ash Ketchum has really grown-up and matured over since his journey began in the Jetix Region. During his traveling in Jetix, Ash began to notice his feelings for Misty as well as everybody around him pointing them out. He finally gave into them during “Unforeseen Destruction” and asked Misty if she would like to go out on a date with him sometime to which she agreed. His skills as a Pokémon Trainer have shown much improvement since his journey began, although his heart and determination has always remained the same. 'Biography' Ash has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master and as soon as he hit the age of 10 he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle , Ash ended up getting the pokémon Pikachu and left on his journey. Starting off as a completely unskilled trainer, Ash managed to go through, with the assistance of his friends Misty & Brock and capture new Pokémon and defeat the gyms in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then he has continued to travel, make new friends and capture new Pokémon while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible. Ash currently travels in Jetix Region. 'Natural Ability's and Power's' 'Natural Ability's' Sixth Sense: Though he doesn’t known why Ash possess the ability to feel out a person’s true nature. This is mostly shown when Ash is around or near Timothy as he was able to sensed when his mood had change. It was also shown that even when everybody else thinks things are ok he was able to sense that something was wrong with Timothy during his fight with Randy on Paradise Ridge. Advanced Growth Rate: Seeing how Ash much like Brock and Misty are able to quickly catch on to things. Learning how to use their power's and ability's quickly he is growing stronger everyday. Power's Aura User: Though not very good at using aura during “A New Journey Begins”, but he has since been training to use it better. Before Ash was skilled enough to create an Aura Shield during Season 1, but he hasn’t been seen using it since. Main Article: See Aura Guardian Profile Chakra User: After months of training with his friends Ash is now very skillful at using his chakra. During the end of “Unforeseen Destiny’s” Ash learnt that he had lightning chakra nature, but he is still unable to use any lightning based jutsu at the moment. Main Article: See Shinobi Profile 'Ki User': After training under Timothy for several months to use Ki Ash has been show to be a capable fighter. He has been shown to fire ki, fly and powerful enough stop and even push back a blast fired by Akane. Main Article: See Ki Profile Relationships Main article: Ash Ketchum's Relationships '' 'Pokemon Trainer Ability' ''Main article: See Pokémon Trainer Profile 'Quotes' (To Simon) “But as stupid as you are I guess you would be living proof that a man can live without a brain.” Category:Normal Character Profiles Category:Shinobi Characters Category:Aura Guardians Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters